Motor-trucks, truck-trailers, and other cargo transporting vehicles are available in various types; for example, the plain body type, the flap type, with which side walls are attached to the plain body type, and the container type, with which the sides, the rear and the ceiling are covered. However, these types can be used only as a single type, and a certain type of vehicle cannot be changed into another type of vehicle for use.
Therefore, a vehicle of the type suitable for the types of cargoes to be loaded is selected for use. Thus, for cargoes which are large in size per piece, and which have a definite shape, such as the shape of steel articles, round bars, and other long steel products, and timbers, the plain body type is used. For cargoes which have an indefinite shape, such as scraps and powdery articles, the flap type, i.e., the type with which cargoes can be loaded and unloaded from the top and loss of cargoes can be prevented, is used. To load a number of relatively small box-like articles, the container type, i.e., the type which allows loading unloading from the side by means of a fork, is used.
Thus, conventionally, the type of vehicle to be used is determined to suit the types of cargoes to be loaded. For example, assuming that various forms of cargoes are transported between the points A and B, when large cargoes having a definite shape are to be transported from the point A to B, the plain body type of vehicle is used. When cargoes having an indefinite shape are to be transported from the point B to A, the flap type vehicle or the container type vehicle is used. Therefore, various types of vehicles must always be prepared. In addition, because each vehicle is empty on the return trip, the operation efficiency and transportation efficiency for the vehicle is low, and the driver of the vehicle must make a wasted run on the return trip.
For example, when long steel products are arranged on the rear deck, and transported with a vehicle of the plain body type, the rear deck often makes the return trip with no cargo, if no large-sized cargoes are ready to be transported after the cargo is transported to its destination and unloaded. This results in poor transportation efficiency and an overload beyond the limit on the Road Traffic Act, which is caused by loading the largest possible quantity of cargoes when the cargoes are ready to be loaded. The poor transportation efficiency also results in transportation working hours beyond the limit of the regulation, and an increase in traffic jams.
The purpose of the present invention is to solve these problems and offer cargo transporting vehicles of a form which can be changed on site between the plain body type, the flap type, and the container type, depending upon the types of cargoes to be loaded. The cargo transporting vehicles of the present invention eliminate the need for preparing various vehicles to suit the types of cargoes to be loaded. The need for idle running or wasted return trips of the vehicle can be minimized, resulting in an improvement in operation efficiency and transportation efficiency, and an improved workability in transportation.
E Another purpose of the present invention is to offer cargo transporting vehicles which can be used not only as the plain body type, the flap type, and the container type, but also the compound container and flap type.